


滴淌

by Crusher



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Blood Play, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mentions of Sounding, Multi, Vulgar Language, Watersports, community: seasons of kink, mentions of large insertion
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crusher/pseuds/Crusher
Summary: 其中，袭击是支配者，有一些有意思的性癖，而旋风是服从者，全部都着迷。这是一系列小段子。
Relationships: Onslaught/Vortex, Skywarp/Vortex, implied Onslaught/Vortex/Megatron
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	滴淌

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).
  * A translation of [Trickle Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205503) by [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow). 



> 本文是eerian_sadow的 _Trickle Down_ 的授权翻译。  
> 各种带感的玩法～
> 
> 作者注：
> 
> 这实际上是我第一次考虑写尿液play，更不用说还真写了。我真的希望这不是垃圾。
> 
> 为DW上的seasonsofkink而作，题目是灌满我的身体。

1\. 他装甲里的伤口已经足以造成过载，因为袭击把刀子捅进得太深，深得足以逼出能量液。眼看着他的指挥官用从他身上的刻痕里漏出的燃油作润滑，把输出管慢慢插进最深的伤口中，这种级别的癖好，是旋风从未从大型机身上预料到的。

“渣的没错，”小飞机嘶嘶吸着气。“用我自己的能量液拆我！”

2\. 当袭击把他固定在娱乐室的矮桌上时，他真的不知道接下来会发生什么，但如果旋风给过自己一点时间想想的话，当对方伏在他身上，在他的腹部上方开启废液箱时，他就不会惊讶了。

“真遗憾，”战车队首领俯身低语，温热的液体啪嗒、啪嗒洒下来，溅过他的机体，淌到地板上，“你没有嘴，不然我们就可以好好行事了。”

旋风呜咽着，扭动臀部，想让液体流进他更多的接缝中。

3\. 在袭击的邀请下，威震天步入这房间，看到面前的情形，他定住了。

旋风被拷在地上，接口被一根很可能有他前臂那么粗的假输出管撑大。小飞机的输出管勃起，一根尺寸相当于军阀手指的棒子插在他的交合液管道里，嗡嗡作响。他的胸甲大开，暴露出火种——虽然是被某种透明薄膜安全地盖着的。当银色机子意识到他平日里恐怖的审讯官浑身被废液浇得湿淋淋，摄食管的切口也正在漏能量液时，他不禁打了个颤。

袭击站过去，握着自己的输出管，把剩下的液体滴满小飞机，旋风的头慵懒地垂到那边。他看起来有多陶醉，威震天就有多不解。

“这怎么回事，袭击？”军阀问道，声音出奇地惊讶。

“他喜欢我们这样用他。”战车队领袖转向他，威震天甚至没发现他藏在面罩后的嘴咧成了一个坏笑。“如果射得够长，他甚至会为我们过载。”

“我们？”威震天躬下身子。

“现在你看到他了，别跟我说你一点都不好奇。”

通常，他没兴趣沉迷于这事，但现在袭击把他领进了门，威震天发现自己被吸引了。他有那么点想看旋风是否真会被某人的废液射得过载，就像战车队首领说的那样。

“我可没说，”威震天撤回前挡板，开始了会令输出管排出废液的那一套。

4\. 旋风蹭着闹翻天的输出管，让护目镜沾满交合液，Seeker朝他边撸边射直到一滴也不剩。黑紫色机子咆哮着，抓住他的后脑勺，把他从太过敏感的顶端拽开。

看到他的交合液一条条溅在那通常光洁无瑕的镜片上，遮住了战车队的视线，他不禁笑起来。“别动，共享机。”

“是长官。”旋风僵在了原地，螺旋桨兴奋地颤抖着。

闹翻天的笑容变邪恶了，他松开自己的输出管，先抹掉顶端多余的交合液，接着将手指抬到直升机凌乱的脸上。他在那片狼藉中胡乱地画了一个字符，又一个字符，最后放开了对方的头雕。

“不许动，直到它干为止，共享机。我要每个人都知道袭击养了条多没用的母狗。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 我都不知道。我不知道这大部分是从哪来的或者从何而起的。这不是我的性癖之一，而且我走出自己的舒适区太远了，很伤脑筋。请别喷。


End file.
